Crystallized Rose
by AgentCatherine
Summary: Left stranded in the forest, only one name comes to Scarlet's mind-Rookie. Though she can't remember why, Scarlet knows that she has something urgent to tell him that involves the fate of the entire island. However, with Rookie out on a mission, EPF agents Jim, Gus, and Ginny has to help Scarlet recover her memory as a group of unknowns begin to pursue her with the intent to kill.
1. Who am I?

**Hi guys, it's been awhile. I know I said that Where Macey Went would be my final and last story. However, plans changed and I haven't been able to post chapters as weekly as I should have been. School has been really crazy for me this year. I apologize for not keeping up with my stories. Thank you for your patience. So, I'm starting fresh with a new series. Eventually I will complete the three other stories, but until then. Please enjoy this new series. ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The snow is cold under my body. I shiver as the wind rolls down my spine. I'm lying on my stomach, confused and disoriented. _What happened? Where am I?_ The last thing I remember is that I had something urgent to do. My heart is still pounding as I slowly sit up and find figure out my surroundings. _Why am I in the forest?_

I spot a broken jet pack to my right just a few feet away. I hurry over and inspect it. _Did I crash land? What was I doing with a jet pack? I'm terrified of heights!_ After I gather my thoughts, only one word comes to mind, a name.

"Rookie," I state aloud.

"Over there!" A voice yells close by.

I jump, a little startled.

"I saw the smoke coming from this way!" The same voice shouts again, this time a little closer.

I look around, wildly for a place to hide. I finally hide behind a bush with seconds to spare. Two penguins step into the clearing, where I had just been.

"It looks like someone had a bad crash," A light blue penguin observes.

"Yeah, but where's the pilot?" the dark green penguin with the familiar voice questions, scratching his head.

"I don't know." The light blue penguin mutters, examining the scene.

 _What should I do? Should I trust them?_ I watch from my hiding spot as the two penguins continue to walk around the crash site. The light blue penguin nears the bush but doesn't spot me. He turns away and walks back over to his friend. They say something that I can't quite hear and then the blue penguin speaks up, "I hope the pilot isn't seriously hurt."

"Yeah," the dark green penguin agrees. "We're only here to help them."

"They couldn't have gone to far, Gus." The blue penguin answers, "plus the sun will be going done soon and I hear the weather is going to drop a few degrees tonight."

"According the Club Penguin Times, a storm is going to hit us soon. It would be a real shame if that pilot gets caught up in it." Gus adds, "don't you think so, Jim?"

Jim nods and they both start to walk off in the other direction to see if they could find the pilot of the crashed jet pack. _A storm?_ I stand up from my hiding place. _Oh dear...I don't even know where to go?_ I look towards the path that the two strangers took just a minute earlier. _Should I trust them? They didn't look like they were dangerous._ I take a step forward when something seizes my arm from behind. I scream!

* * *

"Where is it?" A raspy, cold voice hisses at me.

I turn and find a penguin in a dark red cape standing behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask, "what do you want?"

My legs begin to shake. I suddenly feel faint.

"Let go of her!" A familiar voice yells to my right.

The mysterious penguin growled and then let go of my wrist. Suddenly, the ground gives out from under my feet. Next thing I know, I'm lying in the snow. I hear running footsteps come over towards me.

"Miss, Miss, are you all right?" A voice calls out, but my vision is to blurry as if the world is spinning.

I try to respond but my words are slurred and sluggish.

"I'll call the EMT," another familiar voice states.

Strong arms pick me up like I was a feather and starts to walk towards his friend.

"No need," Jim answers. "The distance from town to here is too far. We're going to HQ."

"That's not a good idea, Jim."

"It's the only way. It looks like she's got a concussion from the crash landing."

"Fine...it's your call." Gus says, giving in.

I hear a noise and then I slip out of consciousness.

* * *

"You're stupid to bring one of them here" An unfamiliar voice says in the dark.

I try to move but I can't.

"That's what I said to him," Gus muttered.

I hear some footsteps walk closer to me but I can't open my eyes.

"I had no choice." Jim answers.

"You had a choice." The female voice snaps at him. "The Director isn't going to be pleased."

"She could have gotten severe brain damage without immediate medical treatment." Jim states.

"That's not your problem. She should have been airlifted to the hospital." The female voice exclaims, disappointed.

"Ginny!" Jim yells, as I hear a door close.

I try to open my eyes and am blinded by a bright light. I groan and close my eyes, turning my head away from the light.

"You're awake?" Jim asks, stating the obvious.

I feel the heat of the light, fade away as Jim moves it away. I turn my head back and open my eyes. I cautiously look around and find myself lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a few machines.

"Where am I?" I ask, suddenly feeling my heart beat rise. "Who are you?"

"It's okay," Jim says keeping his voice calm and gentle. "You're safe."

Gus walks over and looks at me.

"My name's Gus and this is Jim." He introduces himself. "You were in a pretty bad accident. Would you mind telling us your name and what happened?"

I try to sit up, Jim helps me.

"My name..." My voice fades and I look around the room wildly.

My heart continues to race.

"It's all right." Jim answers, "No one is going to hurt you."

"Rookie!" I blurt out.

Both penguins look at me like I have my head cut off.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"I...I have to find Rookie." I repeat, feeling like this was actually something I was planning on doing.

Gus scratches the back of his head again.

"What would you want with that clumsy fellow?" He inquires.

I remain silent, unsure of what to say next.

"Well, I'll go get Rookie then" Jim remarks backing out of the door.

"Hold on, Jim" Gus exclaims. "Rookie is out on a mission, remember?"

"Ah that's right," Jim confirms.

 _Welp...there goes that plan._

"Can someone tell me where I am first?" I ask.

"You are in the hospital wing of our agency." Gus answers.

"Agency?" I repeat.

They both nod.

"This is the Elite Penguin Force Headquarters." Jim informs me.

"EPF for short."

"EPF..."

Suddenly, I find myself grasping at the blanket tightly. Out of fear or out of anger, I did not know but what I do know is that, I had torn off the wires and jumped out of bed.

"Ginny!" Jim yells, "Ginny get in here!"

I don't know what's going on but then I find myself being pinned down to the floor. I hear the door open and I struggle.

"Jim, what is going on?" The pink penguin exclaims.

"She needs a tranquilizer, stat." Jim yells over my screams.

 _Wait, why am I screaming?_ I struggle again and this time I manage to push Jim off of me. I jump and start to run towards the door. Ginny is already at the phone calling for back up. _I have to leave. I can't be here!_ Those thoughts burst through my mind as I reach the door. _It's not safe. I'm not safe here._ Before I can take another step, Jim grabs my wrist firmly. I try to pull free but Jim refuses to let go.

"Let me go!" I yell, panicked. "Please! I can't be here! Let GO!"

The door opens and suddenly we are surrounded. Instead of medics like Ginny had called, they were other agents...armed...and aimed at me.

"Don't shoot!" Jim orders and I still try to escape.

He forces me to look straight into his green eyes.

"Stop," he tells me in a strong and authoritative voice. "It's no use now. Give up."

For some reason, his words command me to freeze in place. I'm paralyzed by his gaze. I hear a noise coming from behind but I still can't move. His eyes seem to burn into me. I can't scream anymore. Then something sharp pricks me in the neck, I immediately collapse right into Jim's arms.

* * *

The next time I wake up, I'm laying in a different bed and I'm strapped down. _What's going on?_ I frantically pull at my wrists but I can barely move them.

"Please!" I yell, outside of the room. "Please, let me go!"

I struggle and yell until my voice is hoarse. _What's going on? I just...I just want to leave._ I finally cry myself to sleep.

* * *

"Just here me out!" A familiar voice says outside my door. "Let me talk to her. She's just scared."

"You brought this on yourself, Jim." Another voice answers, "now I have to clean up your mistakes."

"Two minutes." Jim pleads, "just give me two minutes."

There's a sigh.

"Fine, two minutes...that's all." The other penguin gives in. "No more."

The metal door squeaks open and Jim steps in.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," Jim answers. "But seeing as how violent you are, there was no other way."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asks.

"I do...well not really." I admit.

He takes another step forward.

"As soon as you heard the name of our agency...you went wild. You jumped out of bed and grabbed the scalpel that was lying on a tray nearby."

I start to cry.

"Jim...please...let me out." I cry, "I'm so scared. I...I don't know what's going on. Why I'm here or who I am. Please...just...let me go."

Jim gives me a look of sympathy.

"You really don't remember." He states, shocked.

He looks at me as I continue to cry. My vision is blurry.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He sighs, "but in order for you get out of here, we're going to have to ask you some questions."

"Scarlet," I answer.

"What?" He says.

"My name...it's Scarlet."

He walks up to me and gives me a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Scarlet, I'm making you a promise." Jim declares, "you will walk out of here, unharmed."

"Time's up, Jim" an annoyed penguin exclaims at the door.

Jim starts to walk towards him and then pauses.

"It's going to be all right, Scarlet." He says and then leaves the room.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Why did Scarlet end up in the woods? Why was she looking for Rookie? And what about at HQ? What in the world is going on? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Why I'm here

**Hi guys, sorry it's been awhile. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"My name is Gary the gadget guy," the blue penguin introduces as he steps into the room. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I attacked one of your agents?" I guess.

Gary nods, "I'm sorry about this, but we are just treating it as precaution."

He stares at me, as if looking into my soul.

"I don't believe you actually mean harm," he informs. "However, we can't let you go just yet."

"Why?" I ask, pulling on the straps that are keeping me restrained.

"You became violent after hearing the name of our agency. I believe that it was a trigger word." He states, "what is your name?"

"It's Scarlet."

"Scarlet...I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with Jim. Think back, try to remember anything before the crash."

"I...I can't."

"You can."

I close my eyes and try to think back. It's like I'm watching my memories in rewind. I finally reach the very moment I wake up from the crash. I can't recall any memories...just thoughts and feelings.

"I was feeling anxious."

Gary raises an eyebrow.

"About what?"

I try to hang onto that feeling and then a thought comes to mind. _I need to tell Rookie._

"I need to talk to Rookie," I repeat.

"Why? Have you met him before?"

No face comes to mind when I think about the name. I shake my head.

"I...don't know."

Gary takes out a photo of a lime green penguin with a propeller hat. I take a good long look at it . "No...that's not him."

Gary looks a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

I nod. Gary writes something down on his notepad.

"Scarlet, what do you need to tell Rookie?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Concentrate, Scarlet."

I'm starting to feel a little frustrated but I try to clear my thoughts. _Danger. We're all in danger. The whole island...will..._ The thought stops and I can't complete it. I shiver.

"We're in danger." I inform, staring directly into Gary's eyes. "Something is going to happen to the island."

"What, Scarlet? What is going to happen?" He prompts.

I try to unscramble my thoughts but they just seem to get more frantic. _Must find Rookie. Danger. Danger. The island will... Rookie. Where can I find him? Help me._

"Scarlet. Scarlet!"

I return to the present, with some shaking of the shoulders. I see Gary looking at me with concern.

"Gary?"

"You started to pull on your restraints frantically, I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. You couldn't hear me. Scarlet, what happened?"

"I have to see Rookie," I press.

"He's on another mission and can't be reached right now."

"Gary...I HAVE to see him...please." I exclaim, "I need to see him."

* * *

Gary walks out of the interrogation room.

"So what happened in there?" Jim asks, waiting by the door.

"I believe you." He states. "She doesn't mean any harm...but...I still need to talk with the Director."

"Why?" Jim inquires, defensively.

"We still don't know if this is the real Scarlet or not. Until she regains her lost memories, anything she says could be a trap...or it could be the truth."

"The real Scarlet?"

"I think her memories have been altered a little. Remember when she heard the word EPF? Even if she is innocent, someone else has been using her."

As Gary and Jim walk away from the room, they continue to talk about other strategies.

"What if...we test her?" Jim intercedes. "Let her go and just keep tabs on her."

Gary stops walking before they reach the conference room.

"You propose an agent follows her wherever she goes?" Gary repeats. "Who is going to take on the responsibility for her actions...if she's not who we think she is. What if she is the sole reason for Club Penguin's destruction? Who is going to take the responsibility for a walking time bomb?"

Gary watches intently as Jim thinks carefully about his next words.

"I will," he answers. "Let me handle this case."

Gary nods with a smile.

"I knew you would. You can choose two other agents to help you on this case." He informs.

"Thank you," Jim acknowledges and begins to walk away.

"Jim."

Jim pauses and glances back at Gary.

"If what she says is true...you need to uncover the real threat fast." Gary orders, "time may not be on our side."

"Noted."

* * *

 **What's going on? Why can't Scarlet recall her memories? What fate is in store for the island? Why didn't she recognize the picture as Rookie? Find out what happens next time. See you all soon!**


	3. Announcement

Hey Friends,

I am currently working on an awesome book series with a friend of mine. One of the reasons why I haven't been able to update my stories. This also means that all of my stories on this account will be on hold for a while. I promise to come back to these stories when I can. Please visit our account MattandCat312 on Wattpad for our joint story-The Nightwell Chronicles.

Thank you!

Agent Catherine


End file.
